


Aubade

by Sitnah (frausorge)



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-01
Updated: 1999-11-01
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/Sitnah
Summary: Sleeping and waking.





	Aubade

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer:_ Hey, we're all on the same side, here. Can't I be part of this Alliance?
> 
> Imported and headers adjusted for AO3, June 12-14, 2017.

Ray was being rocked, a steady, comforting movement. He turned over and opened his eyes to look at Fraser. "Frase," he said. "Frase- c'mere, let me..." 

"Shh." Fraser took one hand away to push Ray's shoulder back down. "Go back to sleep." 

"But I-" 

"Sleep, Ray." Fraser's hand slid up to Ray's neck, rested there, then lifted away again. Ray's eyes closed. It was warm. 

Then the smell of Fraser's come was in the air. Fraser's lips were on his, Fraser's voice was in his ear. "I'll see you tonight, Ray." 

"...love..." Ray answered, and then he really was asleep. 


End file.
